dekfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
There are two distinct types of Magic in DEK, mutually exclusive except in a rare and extreme case. They are similar in practice, requiring the use of mana. All races native to Bjorl are able to tap into this power in some fashion, although a being that has undergone the translation into a Cyber loses much if not all faculty to interact with Magic. At the end of the day the cleverest opponent will always savor victory, be it through steel or through magecraft. Mana Magic is less a mystical font of power, more of a muscle able to manipulate matter as opposed to using one's own hands or tools. It is a skill that must be trained and disciplined in order to be used effectively. Likewise, it requires an energy source to fuel the action. Mana is the colloquial term for the energy reserves that a caster's body utilizes to perform magical feats. It is not infinite. Failing to recognize one's limits is an easy way to exhaust and incapacitate themselves, a deadly mistake on the battlefield. Typically there is a pool for the user to draw from that has a natural mechanism to recharge, albeit slowly. Beyond that, it is not uncommon to see both magic users and Dragolords, who also use mana to shift between forms, carry super- and ultra-dense rations. Extending the metaphor, there is a direct relationship between calories and energy provided to the user for use in Magic. Dark Magic Elemental Manipulation At its core, Dark Magic is the control of the four basic elements of life: Fire, Air, Earth, Water. It can be considered a creative school, limited only by imagination and power available to the user. Even the strongest fireball summoned out of thin air can be countered by another mage coaxing a rainstorm's gale into becoming an icy shield for far less energy. Warlock A caster who follows this school uses all four elements to heal wounds. They can also revive individuals, bringing them back into being as Undead at a measurable cost. The brain is preserved and the newly animated corpse keeps their individuality. Necromancy Conversely, this caster utilizes all four elements to animate a corpse, but purposely hollows out its brain to be dominated by the Necromancer. A being brought back in this way lacks any semblance of life it once had. Without the will of its original creator, the raised dead reverts into a feral animal that knows only to kill and feast on life. It is considered too much trouble to attempt to leash them to another master. Drago-magic Arcane Dragolords employ their own methods of manipulating the environment through their own will. Arcane magic, as it is nicknamed, is to the study of Physics as Dark Magic is to the field of Chemistry. As opposed to shaping the world with the elements, they perform spells grounded in force and strength. The expressions of magic are more recognizable and typically fall into the same general action, or spell form. Their applications are hindered by this limitation, lacking the flexibility of Dark Magic. However, Drago-magic more than makes up for this supposed shortcoming in raw power. More often than not, a Drago caster can cause more damage with a single spell fitting the Missile form than a Mage with the same mana available using one element. Of course, the Arcane magic of a Dragolord would be limited to that of attack and defense, unable to perform the healing magic of a Warlock. The thought exercise if anything compounds doctrine to incorporate diversity in a nation's magical military assets. True Form One rather peculiar interaction of Drago-magic and its caster is that of its use while in their true form. A Dragolord is still able to use their powers, however it can also be used to augment their breath weapon. Arcane fire burns far worse than any sort of napalm derivative known to Bjorl, though as such there have been large efforts taken to protect against this threat. Known spellforms * Missile: focused projectile intended to pierce target, though has mediocre effect on well constructed armor beyond knockback. * Burst: projectile that explodes outwards with force at impact point. * Wave: force that explodes from the Drago. * Shield: channeled barrier that requires focus to maintain. * Wall: placeable barrier with a set initial cost of mana that decays rapidly should the caster stop maintaining it. Can function as an alarm tripwire or a barricade against light vehicles, for example. * Arcane Fire: augmented breath weapon in true form that rolls over armor and sears flesh.